An optical fiber connector is a mechanical assembly that houses an optical fiber and acts as a mechanically-reinforced interfacing end thereto. The connector provides convenience to engineers and technicians in joining a plurality of optical fibers to form a single light transmission path. For some industrial applications, such optical fibers are used for carrying a polarized light beam and the light transmission path is required to maintain the polarization of the light beam over a long duration of time. As such, resistance against occurrence of an undesired angular displacement between the connector and the optical fiber due to accidental disturbance made to the connector is especially desirable and advantageous. There is a need in the art for an optical fiber connector that is resistant to responding to such accidental disturbance.